


Скажи, о чём ты плачешь во сне

by Anatolia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hot Papa Argent, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unresolved Sexual Tension, needy Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Высокого и хмурого, цедившего свой портер уже не первый вечер, Стайлзу раньше видеть не приходилось. Мужик был охотник — выдавала осторожная манера двигаться и запах ружейной смазки, въевшийся намертво. Конечно, он старался не пялиться, но это вдруг оказалось чертовски сложно. Все в этом человеке — мягкая походка хищника, рокочущий низкий голос, манера смотреть прищурясь, будило желание подойти чуть ближе. Узнать побольше.<br/>Стайлз смотрел на него уже третьи выходные кряду. И он, наверное, был бы совсем тупым, если бы не сообразил, почему это так томительно ломит все тело и мокреет ложбинка пониже поясницы. </p><p><b>Джек Лондон AU.</b><br/>Саундтрек к фику: Олег Медведев — Полшага до песни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи, о чём ты плачешь во сне

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/gifts).



Когда вдоль дорог зачахнут ржавые фонари,  
Когда сиреневым станет снег,  
Ни о былом, ни о том, что будет, не говори -  
Скажи, о чем ты плачешь во сне. 

(с) Олег Медведев.

В баре «Карибу», единственном на весь Инувик, Стайлз имел обыкновение торчать по выходным. Сколько он себя помнил, бар был просто островком безвременья — тут можно было легко забыть, какой вообще сейчас год.  
Мелодии всегда играли одни и те же, вроде пыльных хитов Криденс и Металлики. Вентиляторы под потолком крутились со скрежетом и немного разгоняли сизую дымовую завесу. По стенам торчали рогатины, на которые навешивались масляные светильники — китовая ворвань горела хорошо, а к запаху люди были привычны.  
Тут наливали «Тедди Портер», «Лабатт», «Моулсон», и само собой, виски.  
Стайлз тормозил возле в «Карибу» ближе к вечеру, когда народ уже начинал подтягиваться. Мотосаней перед входом громоздилось столько, что это до смешного походило на рекламный постер компании «Бомбардье». Но кто же виноват, что для местного глубокого снега лучше этих ребят ничего не изобрели?  
Большинство приходило сюда расслабиться — посидеть в тепле и уюте после, скажем, целого дня охоты скрадом никто не откажется. Да и потом — бар этот был пристанищем для всего разнообразного сброда, что населял их Богом забытый поселок. Эскимосы, сидя в своем углу, что-то бойко лопотали — Стайлз готов был поклясться, про оленей, либо про собак. Трапперы, здоровяки с бычьей шеей и руками, как кувалды, спорили, перекрикивая друг друга, какие капканы лучше ставить на росомаху. Одни божились, что нужен пятый номер, как на волка. Другие с пеной у рта доказывали: блажь это, третьего хватает за глаза. К тому же, их можно унести аж восемнадцать штук за одну ходку. Пятых-то много не уволочешь.  
Охотники, степенно утирая пену с усов, учили молодежь, как не портить шкуру. Втолковывали, что если ранил смертельно — так ты подожди, пока животное спокойно умрет само. Второй раз дырявить не след.  
Приезжие жались к стенам, и норовили забиться в самый угол, где было темно из-за нависшей потолочной балки. В Инувик люди бежали не просто так. Что-то вынуждало их забираться так далеко на Север, гнало, как летом гнус гонит оленей, жаля даже сквозь толстую шкуру.

***

Стайлз и сам был не местный — но только он родился еще ближе к полярным льдам, в соседнем Туке. Так обычно называли Туктоятук, чтобы не ломать язык инуитским названием. Они с отцом решили переселиться южнее после того, как остались вдвоем. Очень уж трудно было ходить по знакомым местам и слышать в вое ветра, как смеется их мама.  
Стайлзу было только семь, но папа все равно держал с ним совет, как со взрослым. А после они, увязав нехитрое имущество, сплавлялись по полноводной Маккензи несколько недель. Дело было летом, а другой дороги в этих краях просто не существовало. Была только река, извилистой змеей текущая на восток — величественная, с поросшими хвойным лесом крутыми берегами.  
За долгое полярное лето отец при помощи местных выстроил им небольшую деревянную избу, навроде охотничьего домика. Сейчас, когда его больше не было, Стайлз только половину использовал, как жилое помещение. Из второй вышла отличная холодная клеть. Там висели свежие и наполовину ободранные уже туши, стояли распятые на правилках выскобленные шкуры. Одним словом, содержалось все, чем он, не умеющий охотиться, зарабатывал за жизнь.  
Стайлз благодарил Бога за то, что еще года за два до смерти отца из чистого любопытства решил поучиться выделке шкур у знающего человека. Старик-эскимос жил за ближайшей сопкой. Само собой, у него было какое-то свое имя - «Высокое небо» или тому подобное. Но только белые, возившие к нему трофеи, называли не иначе как Джон Харпер. Тот ничего, привык и откликался.  
Если б не джонова наука, Стайлз, без всякого сомнения, уже отправился на тот свет вслед за родителем. Околел бы с голоду просто — родных-то у него никого не осталось.  
Стайлзу было восемнадцать, когда отец умер прямо на его глазах, быстро и страшно.  
Он только заглушил мотор и вылез из саней. Стайлз как сейчас помнил слепящее солнце, что било в спину. Как прищурился и прикрыл козырьком глаза, потому что папа вдруг схватился за грудь и начал медленно оседать в рыхлый снег. К тому времени, как подбежал и стал тормошить, звать по имени, дыхание уже отлетело облачком пара. Отца уже никто бы не смог дозваться.  
Первое время было трудно — если бы не давняя подруга, он бы не сумел так скоро свести знакомство с теми, кто добывал зверя, чтобы везли мертвых куниц и бобров к нему, а не в Форт-Хоуп, с Старому Лососю. Пройдоха индеец брал втридорога, а выходило у него — лучше сразу выбросить. Шкуры были кривыми из-за неверных разрезов, частенько без когтей, с застриженным мехом. Да Харпер бы за такое его ох за шкирку бы оттаскал.  
Лидия, с которой еще в детстве рвали крупные желтые маки, была единственной, кто помог не словом, а делом. Она и привела его в этот бар первый раз — познакомить с охотниками и трапперами. Да так, чтоб им запомнилось: паренек толковый. Мало-помалу потянулся к его избушке народ, укладывая на снег запятнанные кровью туши.  
Кто-то хотел медальон, чтобы грозный медведь скалился на них со стены. Иные - ковер из пушистой шкуры, стелить на пол или накрываться. Были те, кто добывал зверя в подарок жене или дочке — сшить теплую шубку, муфту смастерить.  
Стайлз мог сделать все — быстро, споро и ловко, как научил старик. Лидия время от времени заглядывала проведать, и для нее у Стайлза всегда находился подарок — то нарядные торбасы из беличьих шкурок, то еще что. Она с родителями тоже не жила — в том году еще села в сани к полузнакомому красивому мужику и укатила аж в Форт Провиденс.  
Стайлз видел их — как на фестивале Северных Искусств, что проходил у них каждое лето, Лидия, хохоча, пряталась на вывешенными на продажу шкурами. Тот, синеглазый, скалился и ловил за круглое плечо, шептал что-то в блестящие рыжие волосы. И повадки у них были, как у волчицы, что припадает к снегу, завлекая, и мощного, с седой грудью, ее самца.

***

В бар он приходил больше, чтоб свести полезные знакомства, в их у Стайлза со временем набралось немало. Он вообще не так плохо устроился, беря за труд по большей части продуктами и разной полезной утварью вроде перочинных ножей для скобления или нового алюминиевого бака, греть воду. Иногда ребята-охотники позволяли оставить одну-две шкурки из тех, что сам же и выделал. Жены поселковых выражали признательность тем, что регулярно забирали у Стайлза белье - постирать и даже подлатать, если требуется. Живыми деньгами платили разве что те, кто приезжали издалека, по чьей-то рекомендации. Со временем их становилось все больше, и это, надо сказать, грело стайлзово самолюбие. Наверное, ты чего-то стоишь, как таксидермист, если к тебе вертолетом везут трофеи из Альберты.  
Но были и те, кто его пока не знал. Вот ради них-то Стайлз и наведывался в «Карибу», шаря любопытным взглядом по незнакомым лицам, со временем став бесцеремонным, как все в Инувике. Да и скучно ему было — последний бойфренд, громила Итан, уже год как уехал в Калгари, устав от вечного холода и давящей полярной ночи. Но он с самого начала не собирался задерживаться в их дыре, так что Стайлз был не в обиде.  
Высокого и хмурого, цедившего свой портер уже не первый вечер, Стайлзу раньше видеть не приходилось. Мужик был охотник — выдавала осторожная манера двигаться и запах ружейной смазки, въевшийся намертво. Конечно, он старался не пялиться, но это вдруг оказалось чертовски сложно. Все в этом человеке — мягкая походка хищника, рокочущий низкий голос, манера смотреть прищурясь, будило желание подойти чуть ближе. Узнать побольше.  
Стайлз смотрел на него уже третьи выходные кряду. И он, наверное, был бы совсем тупым, если бы не сообразил, почему это так томительно ломит все тело и мокреет ложбинка пониже поясницы. Каждый знает, что даже самый хитрый и ловкий зверь попадает в капкан, когда продирается сквозь тайгу, следуя древнему зову плоти.

***

\- Это Крис Арджент, - охотно поведал Рябой Жан, к которому Стайлз сунулся с расспросами. - У Эмуна живет пока. Недавно приехал, из наших точно.  
Из наших — это на его языке означало «из Квебека», потому как сам Жан был родом именно из этой чванливой провинции.  
\- Еще что-нибудь о нем знаешь? - не утерпел Стайлз, покусывая губу. - Он как, один?  
\- Как перст, - закивал тот, - не видишь что ли? Сидит сычом, слова никому не скажет.  
\- На кого охотится? - из чистого любопытства спросил он.  
\- На одних волков, веришь? Ну кто так делает? - осуждающе нахмурился Жан. - Как будто насолили они ему чем-то. Недавно матёрого с пяти шагов в упор застрелил — ну, ребята не дадут соврать. На брюхе к нему с подветренной стороны подползал, таился ведь, ждал момента.  
\- Интересно, - пробормотал Стайлз, нервно облизнув уголок рта, - а кому добычу-то относит?  
\- А-аа, - оскалил в улыбке желтые зубы Рябой, - так ты что же, думаешь, тут другой специалист объявился?  
\- Почему нет, - недовольно отозвался он. - Все когда-то начинали с приезжих, потому что местные не идут.  
\- Не боись, парень, нет тут тебе конкурентов, - заверил его бармен, похлопав по груди. - Арджент добычу свою на улице складывает, морозит до поры. Вот натешится с винтовкой — и жди его у себя.

***

Стайлзу порой это было даже забавно: Арджент даже не знает о его существовании, а он — вот поди ж ты, ждет. Заслышав рев мотосаней, откладывает измазанный жиром ножик и с колотящимся сердцем идет открывать гостям.  
Нет, снова не он.  
Что бы Стайлз ни делал — мездрил ли белоснежного песца, разделывал ли огромную тушу медведя, чтобы снять шкуру трубкой, мысли все время возвращались к нему, к Крису. За месяц он насмотрелся так, что пришлый охотник аж снился, и Стайлз просыпался под утро, весь потный и всклокоченный, с кошмарным стояком. Перед глазами маячила его хмурая рожа в седой щетине и глаза - пронзительно-светлые, как у породистых ездовых собак.  
Надо ли говорить, что теперь он ждал выходных, скрипя зубами от нетерпения.  
Крис не обманывал его ожиданий, всегда появляясь в начале вечера, один. Был бы это кто другой — Стайлз бы давно уже подошел и разговорил. Но с Арджентом — он это чуял, так было нельзя. Нужно было терпеть и ждать, пока тот решится сам... если решится вообще.  
Но лучше бы он уже поторопился. Стайлза пробивала испарина, когда представлял на себе его жесткие от стужи ладони, и как Крис гладил бы везде. У него все лицо горело, когда забывался и начинал мечтать об Ардженте прямо среди дня, скобля очередную шкуру тупой косой. Два готовых чучела смотрели со стены светоотражающими глазами, когда Стайлз, задыхаясь, прислонялся мокрой спиной к стене.  
Это было наваждение, морок. И хочешь, а не выпутаешься.

***

Стайлз не столько услышал — в баре было слишком шумно, сколько почуял его приближение. Все волоски на шее встали дыбом, когда Крис Арджент подошел и встал рядом, подперев бедром деревянную опору. Достав из нагрудного кармана трубку, он выложил на стойку мятую пачку табаку, насыпал в два приема. Щелкнула зажигалка, и оранжевый огонек осветил суровое лицо, кустистые нахмуренные брови.  
Стайлз замер и перестал дышать, как испуганный лемминг, которого накрыла разлапистая тень полярной совы. Он стоял слишком близко, молча разглядывая, с вечным этим своим прищуром. А потом уперся ладонью в балку и, выпустив трубку изо рта, спросил:  
\- Тебя как звать-то, парень?  
Клочковатые клубы дыма плавали вокруг, и от этого слезились глаза.  
\- Стайлз, - ответил он, сглотнув сухим горлом. - Стилински.  
\- Может, ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? - предположил тот. - Раз так ешь глазами.  
Стайлз прижмурился на мгновение, чувствуя, как загораются от стыда щеки. Заметил.  
\- Или, к примеру, предложить? - невозмутимо продолжал Арджент. - Люди говорят, ты шкуры выделываешь.  
\- Не врут, - отозвался Стайлз, ощущая горький привкус разочарования — сам он Криса не интересовал.  
\- Ну, а мои выделать возьмешься?  
Арджент в первый раз за все это время улыбался, обнажив белые крепкие зубы. Но даже улыбка у него была недобрая, как оскал. И кто бы знал, отчего у Стайлза от этого так сладостно заныло в паху и болезненно вспухли соски под грубой шерстяной рубашкой.  
\- Сколько? - хрипло спросил он, облизывая сохнущие губы. - Стайлзу и правда было интересно, сколько волков можно было добыть за месяц вот такой вендетты.  
\- Девятнадцать, - с гордостью озвучил Крис, вновь прихватывая губами темный кончик мундштука. - Как, справишься?  
\- Возьму партиями по пять - ответил Стайлз, чудовищным усилием воли удерживаясь от того, чтобы не пялиться слишком явно. Он только сейчас заметил, что у Арджента светлый густой волос на руках и в вырезе рубашки. И запах растертой хвои и нутряного жира от загрубевших, потрескавшихся пальцев. И серебряный медальон с фигуркой волка на шее.  
\- Можно, я приеду завтра? Или занят пока?  
\- Можно, - сквозь стиснутые зубы сказал он, понимая, что скорее отложит всю остальную работу, чем откажет сейчас.  
\- Я вроде не представлялся еще, - снова улыбнулся тот. - Но будем знакомы - Крис Арджент.  
Он протянул руку, и Стайлз взял ее, сжал вспотевшей своей, весь дрожа от этой близости, от тембра его голоса. Господи, он вообще не знал, что такое бывает.  
\- Чем тебе платить? - напоследок захотел узнать Крис, умильно глядя на него сверху вниз.  
\- Узнай у ребят. Все по списку, - отрывисто проговорил Стайлз, уже ощутимо злясь. Это всегда было ужасно паршиво — когда тебе надо от человека гораздо больше, чем ему нужно от тебя.  
Он слез с высокого барного стула, борясь с ощущением дурноты. Рябой Жан понимающе смотрел из-под спутанной челки, протирая бокалы засаленным полотенцем.  
\- Ну, жди тогда, - сказал ему в спину Крис, прибивая этим, как еще влажную сохнущую шкуру приколачивают к распорке самыми мелкими гвоздиками. Для надежности.

***

Скотт заваливался к нему по большей части внаглую, без приглашения. Приезжал на своей здоровенной тяжелой «Рыси» и орал возле дома, чтобы Стайлз вышел. Если б не мотосани, на которых ездили в Инувике все, люди бы давно потеряли между собой связь — так разобщала эта безмолвная укрытая снегами лесотундра. А так — по укатанке с яркими неоновыми указателями на столбах можно было запросто съездить к друзьям. Только вести надо было осторожно — приезжие журналисты и телеведущие буквально через одного ломали себе шеи, не следя за дорогой. Ну они-то тут все были привычные, и умудрялись лихо гонять даже полярной ночью — в те два часа, что мгла немного рассеивалась.  
Скотт МакКолл был тут с полгода — занесло каким-то ветром с озера Виннипег. Начинающий охотник, он сразу прилип к Стайлзу, как банный лист, разузнавая полезные сведения. Здесь, на Северо-Западе, все было не таким, как в узкой полосе возле границы со Штатами, на которой скучилось чуть ли не две трети населения страны. Цвели совсем другие растения, водились другие животные. МакКоллу все это было в диковинку.  
Молодой, шебутной, с озорной улыбкой, он вообще как-то сразу располагал окружающих к себе, заражая неугомонностью своей натуры. Стайлз не раз видел, как поселковые девушки ходят за ним чуть ли не стадом, как олени за важенкой. А тот только смеется и отшучивается — склонности к оседлой жизни примерного оленевода в Скотте не было ни на грош.  
Стайлзу он нравился своим чувством юмора, и еще тем, что никогда не унывал. Даже когда явился на лыжах проверить свой капкан с попавшим туда песцом... Только чтобы увидеть, как его с аппетитом поедает другой песец, чуточку побольше.  
\- Вот представляешь, смотрит на тебя маленькими умными глазками и жрет. Своего же брата жрет! - возмущенно блестел глазами Скотт. - Вот ведь подлое животное!  
В воскресенье он явился к Стайлзу спозаранку, привезя с собой два ящика пива и парочку белок, которых умудрился даже не попортить сильно дробью. На взгляд Стайлза, это был достаточно торжественный повод, чтоб отметить.  
Белок он сноровисто ободрал тут же, при Скотте, пока тот подпирал стенку и трепался о поселковых. Раньше Стайлз наивно думал, что это девушки сплетничают. Но МакКолл полностью развенчал для него этот миф, так перемывая кости всем вокруг, что они просто блестели.  
Они уже почти прикончили первый ящик, сидя прямо на сосновом бревне, из которого Стайлз потихонечку выпиливал досточки для правилок, когда в окно постучали. За стеклом виднелось улыбающееся знакомое лицо в нависающем меховом капюшоне.  
К нему наконец-то приехал Крис!  
Он неожиданности и от радости у Стайлза пиво пошло не в то горло, и он долго надсадно кашлял, держась за плечо МакКолла. Так, клубком, они и вывалились на крыльцо, в ледяную вьюгу, что мела со стороны тундры.  
Крис стоял невдалеке, и возле его ног были аккуратно сложены четыре больших пегих волка — будто бы двое точно матерых, но надо было присмотреться еще. Стайлз с надеждой поднял глаза и натолкнулся на абсолютно чужое, жесткое выражение лица. Арджент больше не улыбался — только, не мигая, смотрел на них со Скоттом, презрительно вздернув верхнюю губу.  
\- Привет, - прокричал сквозь вой ветра Скотт, - не зайдете прогреться, мистер Арджент?  
\- Спасибо, - поморщился тот, хватаясь за руль саней, - это ни к чему.  
И, уже усевшись и спустив со лба солнцезащитные красные очки, припечатал:  
\- Надеюсь, шкур ты мне не испортишь. Я поменьше на первый раз привез, посмотрю еще.  
Стайлз просто онемел, глотая слезы горькой обиды, которые стекали прямо в гортань. Он так ждал...  
Затащив его в дом и закрыв дверь, Скотт прислонился с ней спиной и с возмущением выдохнул:  
\- Нет, ну надо же какой говнюк!  
Стайлз даже не мог ничего сказать, только молча шмыгал носом, утираясь прямо рукавом рубашки.  
\- Но это не от хорошей жизни у него точно, - немного поразмыслив, выдал МакКолл. - Слышь, Арджент тут второй месяц уже, а ни одна собака о нем ничегошеньки не знает. Подозрительно это. А чего ты так распереживался из-за него, кстати?  
Конечно же, после этого Стайлз не удержался и рассказал ему про свою беду — иначе Скотт не отстал бы никогда. Тот посмурнел, и остаток вечера они снова пили пиво, слушая, как гудит метель за окном.  
Ни в какой бар Стайлз вечером уже не пошел.

***

Как он обдирал этих четырех волков, сопя от ярости, утирая катящийся со лба пот — одному Богу известно. Но Стайлз сделал все на совесть — шкуры были целенькими, с когтями, губами и носом, не попорченные ни в одном месте. Стрелял мистер Арджент без промаха — дырки трижды были напротив сердца, и один раз — в животе.  
Но, выдирая из ушей хрящи, а из хвоста — костяной прут, Стайлз ловил себя на том, что хотел бы что-то выдрать и мистеру Ардженту тоже. Он решил, что не станет называть того по имени, даже про себя — много чести для такого засранца. Это ж надо — одной фразой втоптать в грязь, просто походя. Как будто слава Стайлза не шла аж до самого Невольничьего Озера, и ему не передавали чужие трофеи через третьи руки, ибо — мастер.  
Стайлз не мог понять, что он такого сделал Кри... то есть Ардженту, что тот вел себя, точно бешеный. Но Скотт, мрачно теребя бисерный браслет на запястье — подарок от какой-то девицы, сказал:  
\- Нормальный человек не будет волка бить в упор — инстинкт самосохранения не позволит.  
С этим Стайлз поспорить не мог — это была либо безрассудная смелость, либо какой-то сдвиг по фазе. И судя по всему, все-таки второе.  
В следующую пятницу, когда он уныло скоблил очередную куницу, злясь от попадающих в нос мелких волосков, снаружи раздался рев саней.  
Сначала Стайлз вообще не хотел выходить. Но после одумался - что же, и он теперь будет вести себя, как кретин? Накинув оленью доху - еще Лидии подарок, Стайлз отворил дверь на улицу.  
Крис Арджент деловито выгружал на снег брус, два точильных колеса, мешки с сахаром и мукой, банки с топленым жиром, пластиковые контейнеры со свежим мясом. Закончив и отряхнув рукавицы, он подошел близко, чуть ли не грудью упершись Стайлзу в грудь, и требовательно спросил: «Ну?»  
Чуть не прокусив себе губу от ослепляющей злости, Стайлз хлопнул дверью, сгреб четыре недосохшие тяжеленные шкуры, вышел и молча пихнул ему в руки.  
Арджент скинул наземь все, кроме одной. Развернул, любуясь, как переливается мех с серебристой искрой, подкинул, чтобы перевернуть и посмотреть изнанку.  
Стайл чувствовал себя, как нашкодивший подмастерье, ошибки которого сейчас будут разбирать прилюдно, чтоб наукой стало. Но только ошибок-то не было.  
Арджент хмыкнул, оскалился коротко и наклонился подобрать со снега свое добро. Сузив глаза, Стайлз смотрел, как он тащит шкуры к саням, забрасывая под полог, как ненужную старую рухлядь. Взревел мотор, и быстрые сани мгновенно исчезли в густых лиловых сумерках, оставив после себя только тучи снежной пыли.  
Стайлз огляделся, ища глазами следующую партию - как-никак, у них все же был уговор. Пять серых волков обнаружились за крыльцом, сложенные голова к голове. Стайлз опустился на ступеньки, обхватил руками мертвую волчью голову, и так сидел с ними, пока окончательно не промерз.

***

Каждый будний день начинался с того, что Стайлз надевал фартук, перчатки, и обдирал по волку — их как раз было ровно по счету. И как бы он ни старался, все равно мысли упорно возвращались к этой сволочи с холодными глазами хаски.  
Заказы других охотников - в основном, поменьше, самым позорным образом вымораживались, подвешенные на крюках, вбитых ради такого случая в бревенчатую стену избы снаружи. Ну не мог же он успеть все и сразу, правда?  
Стайлзу было нехорошо. Он ходил с белым, обложенным языком, и лоб горел, как в лихорадке. Стайлзу хотелось орать и жрать снег. Он так и делал, благо, рядом не было никаких советчиков. Он забыл, как выглядят люди, кроме МакКолла, потому что не выбирался в город уже две недели.

***

Заслышав еще издалека характерный гул мотора, Стайлз мигом набросил куртку, выбежал и остановился возле саней как раз, когда Арджент круто их развернул.  
\- Хватит, - сказал он решительно, глядя туда, где у Криса предположительно были глаза. - Я больше не хочу с тобой работать. Шкуры сейчас принесу — можешь забирать и уматывать. Рожу твою не хочу больше видеть, понятно? - сорвался Стайлз на крик.  
Последнюю фразу он говорить вовсе не собирался. Просто это все невыносимо достало уже.  
Арджент медленно слез с саней, снял свои зеркальные очки на пол-лица и зацепил за руль. А потом он отодвинул с лица капюшон, и Стайлз увидел, что тот просто чудовищно растерян.  
У него было такое выражение лица, как бывает у поселковых детей, если отец не приносит домой гостинец. Стайлз даже представить себе не мог, что эта надменная морда может выражать такое. Нахмуренный лоб, удивленно поднятые брови, слегка приоткрытый рот.  
Крис подошел и встал рядом, глядя куда-то на поросшие ельником сопки, и все это было до ужаса неловко.  
\- Не отказывайся, а? Пожалуйста, - тихо, просяще сказал он, - сминая в кулаке снятые перчатки. - Тут нет никого лучше тебя, я знаю.  
\- Так что ж ты, блядь, не ведешь себя по человечески? - рявкнул Стайлз, пораженный до глубины души таким лицемерием.  
Арджент поморщился, как от зубной боли, но ничего не пожелал объяснить. Только смотрел жалобно, как будто от этого правда что-то зависело — обдерет Стайлз этих волков или нет.  
\- Черт с тобой, - мрачно уронил он, - разгружай.  
В бар в эти выходные Стайлз завалился уже поддатый, со Скоттом, и они бухали и орали песни до того громко, что их в конце концов выперли. Но ему было хорошо. Стайлз был где-то даже горд собой — он ни разу не унизился до того, чтобы поискать глазами Криса Арджента.

***

Когда тот явился за последней партией шкур, то был мрачнее тучи. Однако, выгрузил на снег столько продовольствия, что не иначе как думал компенсировать этим свой эмоциональный кретинизм. Стайлз устало вздохнул, передал с рук на руки сделанную работу и уже готовился привычно расстаться без прощания, когда Арджент заговорил.  
\- Слушай, я понимаю, что вел себя не очень. Могу я как-то загладить свою вину?  
Он смотрел серьезно, и Стайлз ворчливо ответил, стараясь не очень-то показывать свои чувства:  
\- И что, я должен тебя вот так сразу простить? После всей этой вот хуйни? «Не испорти мне шкуры», - передразнил он противным гнусавым голосом.  
\- У меня был... плохой день, - нехотя пояснил Крис, потирая лоб. - Но я могу быть лучше.  
\- Да неужели, - усомнился Стайлз, меряя его взглядом. Он все-таки уже не был ребенком, и понимал кое-что. С теми, кто нравится, так себя не ведут.  
А если у Стайлза и трепыхалось сердечко — так это никому не надо было знать.  
\- Как насчет загладить свою вину тем, что перестанешь истреблять местную популяцию волков? Среди твоих убитых не один вожак был.  
\- Это... можно, - морщась, сказал Арджент, и кивнул.  
\- Отлично, - хлопком сжал руки он, - значит, договорились.  
\- Тогда... увидимся как-нибудь, - понуро сказал Крис, забираясь в сани, - и... спасибо, Стайлз.  
Он только махнул рукой - мол, не за что. Настроение было препаршивейшее. Близился декабрь, время полярной ночи - наверное поэтому. Оно обычно очень давило на мозг.  
Стайлз еще долго стоял возле своей избы, глядя на оставленный широкими полозьями саней извилистый след. Потом тяжело вздохнул и ушел в тепло.

***

Прошла пара дней, и Стайлз уже окончательно уверился, что в этот раз очень крупно облажался. Но тоска не отпускала. Уж больно велико было разочарование от неслучившегося, от того, что у них с Крисом могло бы быть, если. В поселке было много хороших парней — но как назло, Стайлзу понравился тот, кто ни во что его не ставил. Хотя ради него Стайлз взялся за такой большой заказ, что едва-едва с ним справился в срок. Крис, может, не знал, но любому другому приезжему он бы попросту отказал, не желая неделями заниматься только его добычей. Несподручно это, когда тебе чуть не каждый день свои убитых животных таскают.  
Стайлз относился к своему делу очень увлеченно — не просто делал чучело, к примеру, а старался придать мертвому зверю максимально правдоподобный вид. Знал, какие выражения морды бывают у животных - как они скалятся, как заигрывают. Понимал, какого оттенка и формы пластиковые глаза подойдут для каждого зверя. Вот у тех же волков, к примеру — если шкура темная — глаза светлые всегда, и наоборот.  
Он не просто механически делал однообразную работу, а относился к ней очень творчески. Из его рук, как говорили, таежное зверье выходило живее, чем было при жизни. Стайлз убил на это огромное количество времени и усилий, так что славу считал заслуженной.  
Но почему ж тогда от оскорбительной фразы пришлого, чужака все внутри смораживалось в твердый ком льда?  
Подрезая бобровый хвост, он так задумался, что вздрогнул от неожиданности — в окно кто-то стучал. Обтерев лезвие ножа холщовым фартуком, Стайлз стянул перчатки с рук и пошел открывать. Он растворил дверь с фонариком в руке, почти уверенный, что это Скотт — ну кто бы еще приперся так поздно, на дворе уже ночь была.  
Направив прицельный луч на гостя, Стайлз оторопел. Арджент стоял возле крыльца, жмурясь от яркого света. В руках у него были две упаковки пива и еще целый мешок какой-то снеди.  
\- Я знаю, что нехорошо без приглашения, - чуть-чуть открыл слезящиеся глаза он. - Но знаешь, я тут подумал: не дело нам расставаться вот так.  
\- Ты куда-то уезжаешь? - немедленно спросил Стайлз, тут же досадливо сжав губы. Ну вот какое, спрашивается, его дело?  
\- В Квебек, - пожал плечами тот. - У меня контракт на будущий сезон, буду группы на охоту водить. С вертолета, ну и так тоже.  
Стайлз уже знал о нем достаточно, чтобы понимать — Арджент такой же профессионал в своем деле, как и он сам. Поселковые говорили, что Крис умел так вабить, что не только все переярки, но и матёрые волки откликались. Просто голосом — без всяких новомодных манков и электроники. Вряд ли ему сложно было заключить контракт на целый сезон — хороших, опытных охотников в каждой канадской провинции было наперечет.  
\- Совсем домой вернешься? - снова не смог удержать свой глупый язык Стайлз.  
\- Может быть, - приподнял брови Крис. - Так ты как, пустишь меня?  
\- Ладно, заходи, - посторонился Стайлз, задерживая дыхание, когда Арджент почти прижался к нему боком, протискиваясь в дом. Запирая дверь на тяжелый засов, он кусал губы, не зная, как повести себя правильно. Как не осрамиться, оставшись наедине человеком, который тебя не хочет. Просто пришел с извинениями, показать, что не совсем мудло.

***

Разгрузив свои дары, Крис разулся и снял куртку. А потом включил плитку и умело пожарил им оленьи стейки, переворачивая так ловко, что Стайлз аж залюбовался. Было видно, что Арджент привык жить один, без женщины.  
Но кто-то ведь у него был, черт возьми. Стайлз смотрел, как в неровном свете масляных светильников золотятся волоски на сильных, жилистых руках, и еле переводил дыхание. Они трепались ни о чем — климат, природы-погоды, но Стайлза все равно вело от хриплого низкого голоса, от цепких взглядов исподлобья.  
Он подвинул ближе к печке небольшой стол, за которым обедал, приставил еще один табурет. Закончив, Крис выложил мясо на тарелки из бересты, которые тут использовали вместо обыкновенных, чтоб не мыть. И, когда они уселись, глянул весело, приподняв брови:  
\- Ну что, пробуй.  
Разрезав свой кусок по центру, где влажно алела мякоть, Стайлз отрезал кусочек и наколол на вилку, поднеся ко рту. Арджент смотрел с жадным вниманием, подперев рукой подбородок.  
\- Ммм, - аж закрыл глаза от удовольствия он — стейк был прожарен в точности, как надо. Не сырой, чтобы убить цисты паразитов, но и не подошва. - Умеешь.  
\- А то, - усмехнулся Крис, улыбаясь и глазами тоже, и это было просто как удар поддых.  
Красивый. Он был такой красивый, что у Стайлза под столом уже мелко подрагивали колени.  
И он просто не мог удержаться и не спросить, даже если это было бестактно.  
\- Ты всегда был один?  
\- Нет, - прожевав свой кусок, помотал головой Арджент, - у меня была семья.  
\- Расскажешь про них? - несмело попросил он. Стайлзу хотелось знать об этом человеке все, но лезть и навязываться было плохо.  
\- Конечно, - прикрыл глаза тот, откладывая вилку и нож, как будто собираясь с духом. Было уже понятно, что это для него тяжелая тема.  
\- Раньше я жил в Шеффервилле с женой и дочерью. Дочка у меня взрослая уже, ровесница тебе, наверное. В общем... - он помолчал, поиграл желваками, - случилось так, что жену мою одной морозной лунной ночью загрыз волк-одиночка. Я его когда выследил и убил потом, посмотрел — старый, лапы и зубы все стерты. Такие вечно объедки за собаками подбирают, да мышкуют — а тут такая удача привалила.  
Стайлз сидел, не шелохнувшись — до того страшным сейчас было лицо у Криса, сведенное в жуткий оскал.  
\- Дочка на опушку леса вышла и увидела, - продолжал Крис, глядя уже заставшим взглядом куда-то в себя. - Снег был весь красный по следу, где волк ее тащил. Он первым дело сердце и печень съел, самое питательное, - Арджент сглотнул, и его руки на столе стиснулись в кулаки. Ну и потом уже мордой там рылся, обгрызал, что повкуснее. Дочь его дробью спугнула.  
Стайлз не смел выдохнуть. Крис закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула, словно обессилев. Руки теперь повисли плетьми. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке — видно, воздуха не хватало.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что они не ждут, пока добыча умрет, рвут сразу? - спросил Крис, скорее риторически.  
Конечно, Стайлз это знал. Он вообще знал о волках все — да они тут близко по сопкам порой шныряли, так что без бинокля видать.  
\- Так ты поэтому тут бойню устроил? - покусал губу Стайлз. - Знаешь, теперь я отлично тебя понимаю. А... что стало с дочкой?  
\- Переехала с парню своему, - слабо улыбнулся Крис, - они и сейчас живут в Квебеке.  
\- Скучаешь по родным местам, наверное? - Стайлз лихорадочно пытался подыскать такую тему, чтобы не говорить больше о мертвых. - У вас же там четко четыре сезона, не то что наш примитив.  
\- Я там просто знаю все, - дернул плечом Арджент, - потому и туристов могу водить. А так — нет, не скучаю.  
Они посидели немного в задумчивом молчании. Оба доели мясо. Стайлз вытащил из полиэтиленовой упаковки две пузатых бутылки и, не церемонясь, открыл прямо об край стола.  
\- А у тебя, - сделав несколько жадных глотков, спросил Арджент, - есть близкий кто?  
Стайлз только покачал головой — и Скотт, и Лидия были отличными друзьями, но вопрос был не об этом.  
Крис, наклонив голову вбок, смотрел недоверчиво, будто пытаясь понять, что Стайлз недоговаривает.  
\- Ты же вон какой, - приласкал он взглядом лицо, плечи, грудь. Стайлз закрыл глаза - это было как трескучий жар от костра, когда стоишь слишком близко. Хотелось придвинуться еще, но так можно было и брови опалить.  
\- Да кому я сдался в этой глухомани, - не глядя на Арджента, сказал он.  
\- Думаю, много охотников нашлось бы, - пошутил тот, и вдруг потянулся и накрыл своей рукой руку Стайлза. От этого простого прикосновения его продрало долгой дрожью — так давно хотелось, чтоб Крис потрогал.  
\- Тяжело так, наверное, - посочувствовал тот, - как ты выдерживаешь?  
Стайлз прищурился, пытаясь уловить его ход его мысли.  
\- Когда долго секса нет, уже все равно, с кем, становится, - пояснил Арджент.  
Стайлза как кипятком ошпарило. Он отдернул руку и встал из-за стола, пятясь к стене, смаргивая злые слезы.  
Так вот, значит, как про него думают. Что Стилински настолько отчаялся в своем таежном углу, что готов запрыгнуть на любого — только пальцем помани. Нет, все-таки этот чувак каждый божий раз делал ему больно, стоило только начать надеяться на что-то хорошее.  
\- Уйди, а? - сказал он глухим голосом, ненавидя свою мягкотелость. - К черту эти прощания.

***

Отвернувшись к разрисованному изморозью окошку, Стайлз ждал. Что вот сейчас он фыркнет, скажет еще какую-нибудь грубость и, наконец, оставит уже в покое. Стайлз бы нашел, чем заняться. Но это ж надо было — явиться напоследок перед отъездом, делиться таким личным, чтоб наивный Стилински уже вообразил уже себе невесть что. И потом вот так паф — и прикончить с тех самых пяти шагов. Прямо виден почерк профессионала.  
Арджент подошел — так близко, что от горячего дыхания по шее поползли мурашки. Он стоял прямо у Стайлза за спиной, и это было невыносимо.  
\- Значит, вот так ты со мной? - наклонился Крис с его уху, касаясь щетинистым подбородком щеки. - Сидеть весь вечер, глаз не сводить — а потом виль и в сторону? Чем я хуже твоего приятеля?  
Арджент взял за оба запястья, заводя за спину, и Стайлз дернулся, запоздало понимая, как ошибся, впустив его в дом.  
\- Какого еще приятеля? - возмутился он, пытаясь высвободить руки. - Свали уже, не хочу с тобой ничего.  
Но вместо того, чтобы послушаться, Арджент больно заломил обе руки назад, так что хрустнули суставы. Стайлз едва не заорал от боли, кусая губы от ужаса и растерянности.  
\- Значит, сопляку МакКоллу можно, - вкрадчиво сказал ему на ухо Крис, - а меня надо раздразнить и выставить за дверь, да?  
\- Блять, да не дразнил я тебя, - выговорил он с отчаянием, не зная, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации.  
\- Ну коне-ечно, - усмехнулся Арджент, прижимаясь к нему сзади и трогая губами шею. - Ты себя хоть со стороны видел? Весь румяный, в родинках таких бархатных. Смотри, как стоит на тебя.  
Стайлз это очень хорошо чувствовал — Крис уже так вжимался в него, прикусывая загривок, что ошибиться было нельзя.  
\- Я не сплю со Скоттом, понятно? - выдавил он, сглатывая — то, о чем мечталось, оборачивалось полным кошмаром. - И отъебись от меня уже, - опустив голову для замаха, он двинул Ардженту затылком по носу.  
Раздался хруст, и тот охнул от боли, но вот ведь сука — даже не подумал отпустить. Вместо этого взял его в жесткий локтевой захват и затолкал за дощатую перегородку. Там у Стайлза стояла кровать и узкий шкаф с бельем. Он даже опомниться не успел, как тот уткнул мордой в колючий мех покрывала, всей тяжестью навалившись сверху.  
\- Не смей мне врать, - злобно сказал Крис, задирая ему до шеи рубашку с майкой, - Я же видел, какие вы с ним были. Рожи красные, глаза масляные. Спугнул я вас тогда.  
Стайлза трясло — чувак был явно не в себе, и ему уже было ничего не доказать. Просто Арджент втемяшил себе в голову, что он не особо разборчивый, и решил примазаться тоже. Чужие руки с треском сдернули штаны, и вот Стайлз уже лежал с голой задницей, придавленный к кровати и абсолютно беспомощный против взрослого мужика.  
\- Ну, - одобрительно цыкнул тот, видя, что Стайлз перестал сопротивляться, - другое дело. Дашь по-хорошему?  
И тогда Стайлз взвыл. Вся горечь, обида и разочарование, которые скопились в груди, прорвались в надсадном рыдании. Его всего колотило и слезы текли, не останавливаясь. Стайлз ревел, прикусывая себе до крови язык, только теперь понимая, что чувствует попавший в капкан зверь. Лучше отгрызть себе кость с ошметками мяса, чем так.  
Арджент отпустил.  
Вывернутые руки болели, но Стайлз сжал их в кулаки и неловко перевернулся на спину, моргая слипшимися ресницами. Охотник сидел на постели с растерянным выражением в глазах, которое он уже видел. Подбородок и шея были залиты кровью, а тонкая переносица уже начала опухать.  
\- А я думал, ты с МакКоллом путаешься, - сказал Крис в тишине, трогая себя за нос. - Ревновал ужасно.  
\- Да как я могу с ним, - дыша ртом, потому что нос был забит, ответил Стайлз. - Ты совсем слепой, блять, что ли?  
\- Видимо, да, - кивнул тот. - Думал, ты посмеяться надо мной хочешь.  
Стайлз хотел сказать, что он уже два месяца ждет, пока эта сволочь решится сделать первый шаг. Но губы кривились и от слез было не видно вообще ничего.  
\- Я идиот, Стайлз, - взял его за руку Арджент, осторожно дотрагиваясь губами до костяшек, - правильно ты мне двинул. - Ну... тише, маленький, не плачь.  
Он лег головой Стайлзу на голый живот, и положил обе его руки себе на макушку. Волосы у Криса были короткие и светлые, и Стайлз бездумно пропускал их между пальцев, все еще дрожа от шока и потрясения.  
\- Дай мне извиниться, - попросил Крис, и его чуть не затошнило от дежа-вю — извиняться у Арджента получалось хуже некуда.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Я тебе приятно сделать хочу, - хрипло сказал Крис, и совсем стянул штаны к коленкам, освобождая вялый поджавшийся член и бледные ноги в мурашках. - Можно?  
\- Да не знаю я, - закрыл глаза Стайлз. - Ты точно на всю голову ёбнутый — сначала насильно, а потом спрашивать.  
Но он сполз на кровати ниже, погладил по бедрам, пройдясь чуткими пальцами, и Стайлз изумленно выдохнул — каким-то чудом тело отзывалось. На горячие мягкие губы, на его руки, ласкающие западинки. Крис не торопился — он давал ему время прийти в себя, облизывая и нежно покусывая везде, как это делают звери. До тех пор, пока Стайлз не уперся ему изнутри в щеку стоящим членом и не всхлипнул, притянув к себе за шею.  
\- Я, блять... так тебя хотел, - выдохнул он, выгибаясь на постели. - Ты себе не представляешь.  
\- И хочешь, - глубоким голосом сказал Крис, отстранившись ненадолго, и снова засасывая до основания.  
\- Да, - признался Стайлз, впившись ему ногтями в шею. - Очень хочу.  
У него глаза закатывались оттого, как Арджент сжимал губы, чтобы было поуже, брал глубоко. Так, будто он тоже...  
\- Господи, ну давай уже, - проныл Стайлз. В глазах потемнело, когда кончал, вдавив голову Криса себе в пах. Тот сглатывал, пока не ослабели ноги, и Стайлз не раскинулся на постели совершенно обессиленный.  
Крис благоговейно поцеловал его в косточку на бедре.  
Стайлз не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.

***

За прошедшие недели Стайлз успел вспомнить и любовно перебрать в памяти каждую деталь их единственной с Крисом ночи. Оно иногда наплывало само собой, лишая способности делать что-то из-за щемящей тоски.  
Как они тихо лежали потом, и Крис прижимался к нему со спины, обнимая поперек груди одной рукой. Как Стайлз мычал сквозь закушенные губы, снова возбуждаясь от твердого члена, что влажно тыкался в поясницу. И как Крис сопел ему в шею, втираясь меж сомкнутых бедер. Дразня так, что у Стайлза сжималась так и не тронутая дырка.  
Они спали вместе, в одной постели, и Стайлз проснулся, головой лежа на волосатой груди охотника. Но в первый раз ему хотелось не разбежаться поскорей, а наоборот — остаться так, замереть, слушая как в ухо гулко и ровно бьется крисово сердце. Медальон с волком лежал рядом, на подушке, серебристо змеясь цепочкой. Стайлз косился на него, ловя яркий отблеск металла.  
\- Нравится? Хочешь, подарю? - спросил Арджент, оглаживая остро торчащие лопатки.  
\- Да, - нагло сказал Стайлз, - дари давай.  
Он приподнялся, и Крис одел ему цепочку на шею, щекотно задев уши.  
Это было словно бы вчера. У Стайлза давно вошло в привычку, задумавшись, пропускать сдвоенные звенья цепочки сквозь сжатые пальцы. И за волка он тоже хватался постоянно, уже запомнив пальцами контуры нехитрого амулета с вделанным в середину маленьким бриллиантом.  
Крис уехал на рассвете, обняв на прощание и поцеловав в лоб. Он не обещал ничего, и Стайлз был ему за это благодарен.

***

Как-то под утро, еще даже не проснувшись, Стайлз услышал подъезжающие сани. Эскимос, который забирал мусор, выставленный на улицу в больших пакетах, приезжал обычно рано утром. Важно было зачистить дворы, чтобы не приманивать к жилью медведей. Но он ездил на собачьей упряжке, и Стайлз по звонкому лаю ездовых определял его издалека. Стало быть, это был кто-то другой.  
Гость не спешил ломиться в дом, и Стайлз, наспех натянув на себя одежду, вышел посмотреть, кого это принесло. На санях сидел тип, который был смутно ему знаком. Приглядевшись, Стайлз узнал в нем того самого, с кем заигрывала на фестивале Лидия.  
\- Привет, - сказал он, подходя ближе и протягивая руку, - Я тебя помню. Но как звать, не знаю.  
\- Питер Хейл, - крепко пожал его руку мужик. - Я тут проездом, если что. Лидия просила тебе кое-то передать.  
\- А где она сама-то? - удивился Стайлз — раньше та никогда не упускала случая повидаться.  
\- В сани влезть не может, - засмеялся Питер.  
\- Чего вдруг?  
\- Да живот ей мешает, - улыбаясь, разъяснил тот, и Стайлз вздохнул и хлопнул себя по лбу — ну логично же.  
\- Так что за подарок? - деловито спросил он, видя, что этот Хейл не собирается слезать с саней и не напрашивается погреться.  
\- Погоди минутку, - подмигнул Питер, откинул заиндевелый меховой капюшон и расстегнул молнию на куртке. А потом полез рукой за пазуху и осторожно извлек оттуда черно-белый комок.  
\- Это кто тут у нас? - с детским восторгом спросил Стайлз, уже протягивая жадные ручки.  
Комок дернул лопатками, развернулся и он тут же получил ответ на свой вопрос. На Стайлза смотрели пронзительно-голубые глаза щенка хаски.  
\- Девочка, пять недель. Кормить трижды в день, - выдал все по инструкции Питер.  
\- Свой-то скоро родится? - полюбопытствовал Стайлз, принимая на руки теплого тяжеленького щенка.  
\- Да в начале февраля уже, - довольно поведал Хейл, - вот тогда и увидимся.  
\- Передавай приветы и поцелуи, - велел Стайлз, расстегивая собственную куртку и упрятывая свое сокровище туда. - Ну, давай, что ли. До скорого.  
\- Счастливо, - кивнул Питер и, взвизгнув полозьями по насту, был таков.  
\- Ну вот, - погладил он щенка поверх теплой пуховой подкладки, - будем теперь с тобой вдвоем, да, моя умница?  
Из воротника высунулась морда, лизнула его кончиком розового языка и убралась обратно.  
\- Умница, - повторил Стайлз, прикидывая, как звучит. - Да. Вот так я тебя и буду звать.

***

Стайлз не очень любил полярную ночь, но коли оно повторяется из года в год — тут поневоле привыкнешь. К тому же, за такую бяку им полагалось потом целое полярное лето.  
Они с Умницей выходили из дома, поиграть и поваляться в снегу, глядя на алмазные кристаллы звезд, рассыпанные по небу. Оба, задрав головы, завороженно следили, как колышется гигантская завеса северного сияния, то становясь лазоревой, то вспыхивая изумрудным и нежно-зеленым, как трава.  
Эскимосы верили, что это резвятся на небе души умерших детей.  
Стайлз зарывался пальцами в густой и теплый собачий мех, гладя Умницу по загривку. Он больше не чувствовал себя одиноко.  
Стайлзу теперь было о ком заботиться. Он варил ей рисовую кашу с овощами, накладывал маленькими кусочками то лосося, то говяжью вырезку. Все в поселке уже прознали, что он завел щенка, и нередко присылали делегации из детишек с чем-нибудь вкусным.  
Скотт, кажется, таки сошелся с юной эскимоской, которая еще с лета его обхаживала. Во всяком случае, по Инувику они гуляли под ручку, вызывая корчи зависти у всех остальных, еще непристроенных дев. Но в гости к Стайлзу он ее пока не приводил — это были чисто их мужские посиделки на двоих.

***

Однажды Стайлзу приснилось, как он возвращается из поселка домой, а в окнах уже горит свет. В его сне дверь отворилась, и на крыльцо вышел Крис — улыбающийся, в старой своей таежной куртке с маскировочным узором из веток и листьев. Все было такое нестерпимо настоящее — поскрипывание свежевыпавшего снежка под ногами, мягкий желтый свет, длинные косые тени от их фигур. И он уже подошел так близко, уже почти кинулся Крису на шею, как вдруг в ухе раздалось сопение и Стайлз почувствовал облизывающий лицо собачий язык.  
Он потом долго лежал на спине, глядя в закопченный бревенчатый потолок. Когда Стайлз потрогал глаза, пальцы нащупали мокрое. Кажется, он плакал во сне.

***

Как-то раз, в конце января, ему сквозь дрему почудился низкий, смутно знакомый гул. Перевернувшись на другой бок, Стайлз попробовал поспать еще. Вот только минут через пятнадцать в окно забарабанили аж две руки, и пришлось продирать глаза и идти смотреть, кто это такой приехал.  
Когда сонный и зевающий во весь рот Стайлз выполз на крыльцо, внизу стояла пара. Высокий белокурый парень и ужасно хорошенькая темноволосая девушка с ямочками на щеках, по виду так точно из французов.  
\- Вы не из Квебека? - тут же решил проверить свою догадку он.  
\- Оттуда! - рассмеялась девушка, и круто завитые локоны запрыгали по ярко-красной куртке из какого-то хитрого современного материала. - А как ты узнал? Извини, что разбудили.  
Стайлз хмуро посмотрел на свои драные теплые штаны в которых ходил дома, потрогал волосы, слежавшиеся во всех направлениях сразу, как у новорожденного олененка.  
\- Мда, - снова не удержался он от зевка, - гостей я так рано не ждал. Но это ничего, проходите, - гостеприимно распахнул дверь Стайлз, - чего на холоде-то стоять.  
\- Так что нас выдало? - любопытно спросил парень, разматывая художественно завязанный на горле шарф и встряхивая волнистой, будто бы специально уложенной челкой.  
\- В тебе — вообще все, - почесал шею Стайлз, - а она пахнет духами и прическа хитрая слишком.  
\- Ой, какой он клевый, Айзек! - всплеснула руками девчонка, - Я, кстати, Эллисон.  
\- Ага. Я — Стайлз, - снова судорожно зевнул он, уже понемногу приходя в себя.  
Засунув в ведро кипятильник — привычка, люди тут пили чай и травки помногу, Стайлз принес им по табуретке, сам усевшись на бревно. Умница ходила рядом, нюхала одежду Эллисон и смешно чихала. Та украдкой гладила ее по блестящему боку.  
\- Что привело? - спросил он, уже не зевая, а ограничиваясь тем, что морщил нос.  
\- Ну-у... нам тут выдали тайну, что ты мастер шкурки выделывать, - опустив длинные ресницы, сказала Эллисон.  
\- Это да. Но у вас с собой же нет ничего, - подозрительно глянул на нее Стайлз. - Или у Айзека в кармане дохлый зайчик завалялся?  
\- Н-еет, - прыснула Эллисон, натягивая на костяшки рукава длинной кофты. - Мы так, познакомиться и поболтать пришли. Ну, если не помешаем.  
\- Окей, - сказал Стайлз, - вот счас, я умоюсь только.  
Он пошел на крыльцо, набрать в миску снега. Всякие чуваки из Альберты, наезжающие сюда время от времени, не понимали, как можно умываться не теплой водой. А вот лично Стайлз считал, что плескать в лицо талую воду — самое то, чтобы проснуться. И для кожи, говорят, полезно.  
Пока он возился — умывался, причесывался, одевался за своей перегородкой поприличней, Айзек с Эллисон очень тихо переговаривались. Но Стайлз ни черта не мог понять - французским он не владел.  
\- Покажешь нам свое рабочее место? - попросила Эллисон.  
\- Да не вопрос, - пожал плечами Стайлз. - А вы-то кто сами будете? В смысле, занимаетесь по жизни чем?  
\- Я — дочь охотника, - заулыбалась та, - и, в общем, сама тоже охочусь, но как хобби. Так-то я на юриста учусь.  
\- А ты? - вскинул Стайлз глаза на молчаливого Айзека.  
\- Будущий психотерапевт.  
\- Ух ты, - уважительно присвистнул Стайлз. - А тут, если люди ломаются, они так и валяются кверху детальками, никто не чинит.  
\- Ну тогда, наверное, хорошо, - приобняла своего парня Эллисон, - что у меня есть свой личный мастер по починке деталек.  
\- Пошли, покажу вам, в чем я мастер, - задрал нос Стайлз, и ребята пошли следом, пихаясь и переглядываясь.  
В итоге они до самого вечера протусовались в компании тушек куниц и песцов. Айзек с Эллисон оказались очень заинтересованными слушателями, не особо стремились поразить Стайлза своей городской жизнью. Да и жрать попросили только один раз, в обед. Так что он вещал о всех тонкостях своего дела, радуясь, что в кой-то веки нашел благодарную аудиторию.  
Хотя вот Айзек — он посматривал на Стайлза как-то странно. Не иначе, как мысленно ковырялся в его детальках и искал изъян. Но зато Эллисон была супер, и Стайлзу с ней говорить очень понравилось.  
Под вечер оба стали поглядывать на часы и собираться. Стайлз сразу не мог сообразить в чем дело. И только услышав совсем близко, над крышей избушки, рокочущий гул вертолета, понял, что это утром был за звук.  
\- Было очень приятно повидаться, - сказала Эллисон ему на ухо, обнимая на прощанье. Да, и кстати — моя фамилия Арджент.  
Стайлз отвесил пачку, моргая, не в силах переварить эту новость — так она что же, значит... О, нет.  
\- Теперь я поняла, почему папке так крышу снесло, - улыбнулась дочка Криса, потянув его за медальон на шее. - Прости, я не могла удержаться и не посмотреть. Я только добра ему хочу, - смущенно закончила она, ковыряя снег носком ботинка.  
Айзек ждал ее в кабине. Уже сев к нему, Эллисон подняла руку в варежке и они со Стайлзом махали друг другу, пока вертолет не набрал высоту.  
\- Ну вот, - сел он на корточки, гладя лобастую голову хаски, - дожили. Это ж они, получается, из самого Квебека ради меня летели?  
Умница только согласно завиляла хвостом, прижимая уши, и стала тереться о ноги Стайлза. А он не знал, что и думать теперь.

***

Недели неслись за неделями, как быстрые розовые облака по весеннему небу. В марте приехали Питер с Лидией, показав новорожденную Бланш. Имя такое ей дали неспроста — кожа у младенца была белой, как молоко. Голову покрывал мягкий рыжий пух, а глаза были, как льдинки. Ну так они и у новорожденных волчат голубые тоже, цвет потом уже проступает.  
Умница подросла и стала мощной и сильной собакой. Наверное, потому что Стайлз с ней носился, высунув язык, по всем окрестным сопкам, отчего сам стал худым и жилистым. У него только руки и плечи мускулистыми были от постоянного тягания тяжелых туш.  
Скотт уже подумывал жениться — его будущий тесть, охотник родом из Тука, обещал взять под свое крыло и научить всем премудростям сразу. Так что он, глядя на зардевшуюся Уэлин, уже громко разглагольствовал о том, что они как-нибудь соберутся все вместе и на грузовике отправятся по замерзшей Маккензи на родину Стайлза.  
\- Слышь, МакКолл, я тебе лосось что ли, чтоб на нерест обратно плыть? - фыркал он. - Что я там забыл-то?  
\- Да ладно, я знаю что нерест у тебя прямо тут, - покосился на него темным выпуклым глазом Скотт. Иногда Стайлз реально думал, что Уэлин он так полюбился из-за сходства с их оленями. У всех карибу был точно такой же взгляд, пугливо-настороженный. Оставалось только надеяться, что эскимосская дочь не наставит ему такие же крупные, развесистые рога.  
\- Нет у меня никакого нереста, - решил все отрицать Стайлз, от нервов обрывая длинные иголки с ветки лиственницы. - Так, баламучу хвостом ил.  
\- Ну так ты погоди, - хитро улыбался Скотт, - помнишь, что я раньше говорил? А сейчас вот, - он ущипнул невесту за тугую щечку. - Будет и у тебя.  
Стайлз хмурился, глядя на густые сиреневые сумерки, истаивающие по линии горизонта. Он не видел Криса уже так долго, что почти забыл, как тот выглядит.

***

Стайлз заприметил синюю стрекозу вертолета еще издалека. Тут, на границы тундры и тайги, стрекозы водились только такие — с прозрачным пластиком лобового стекла, сверкающими лопастями и до ужаса шумные.  
Эта пересекала лилово-сизое небо от края к краю, кажется, направляясь к Скалистым горам. Стайлз обхватил руками плечи — раздражало, что на звук летящего вертолета он реагировал учащенным сердцебиением.  
А вертолет неожиданно приблизился, покружил над верхушками елей и стал снижаться. Он не мог отвести глаз от жужжащего винта — ну все-таки, ну а вдруг? Стайлз уже столько раз обманывался — что, если на этот раз повезет?  
Усталая стрекоза быстро шла на посадку. Умница волчком крутилась рядом, подпрыгивая и лая на большое и летучее. Стайлз видел, как шасси мягко ткнулись в снег.  
Кабина распахнулась — он всматривался в густой вечерний сумрак так, что уже глаза резало от напряжения. Оттуда вышел человек и, закинув большой походный рюкзак на плечо, направился в его сторону.  
Сердце так заколотилось о ребра, что Стайлз испуганно прижал его ладонью — мол тихо ты.  
Он не мог поверить своим глазам, но это был тот, по кому Стайлз так отчаянно тосковал все это время, кого ему напоминали светлые глаза Умницы.  
Крис.  
Он не мог устоять на месте, просто не мог. И Стайлз бросился бегом прямо по склону сопки. Ноги увязали в рыхлом снегу, собака его неслась следом, счастливо взвизгивая оттого, что хозяин решил с ней поиграть. Стайлз видел, как Крис остановился, расставил ноги пошире для устойчивости, и раскрыл объятья. И он влетел к нему в руки, повиснув на шее, а тот хрипло смеялся и кружил, держа бережно и крепко.  
В конце концов, они вместе упали в сугроб — тяжелый рюкзак, Стайлз и уцепившаяся за ногу хаски не оставили охотнику никаких шансов.  
\- Приехал? - бессмысленно спросил Стайлз, гладя его по обветренным, заросшим щекам. Нюхая ворот курки, пропахший ружейным порохом и кровью, как будто сам был эскимосской ездовой лайкой.  
\- Из Квебека сразу к тебе, - жадно схватил его шею и поцеловал в губы Арджент. - Хотя ходят слухи, ты тут без меня подружку завел.  
Стайлз не мог разговаривать — он прижимался к нему всем телом, стараясь раскрыть пошире рот, кусался и скулил от возбуждения так, что Умница начала подвывать тоже.  
\- Ждал меня, - довольно потрепал его по макушке Крис, обнимая и притискивая к себе.  
\- Про подружку от шпионов, небось, услышал? - посмотрел исподлобья Стайлз.  
\- Так я их не засылал даже, - виновато отвел глаза тот. - Просто дочь у меня такая, ей надо во все нос свой сунуть.  
\- Ничего, - милостиво разрешил Стайлз, - она мне понравилась.  
\- Да? Ну, здорово, - Крис неловко отвел глаза. - Может, пойдем уже?  
Стайлз оттащил упитанную Умницу, так и норовящую, по примеру хозяина, запрыгнуть на Арджента, и они медленно побрели к дому.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу одну байку? - спросил Крис, дотащив свой ярко-оранжевый рюкзак до крыльца и развязывая плотную, стянувшую горловину бечеву. Сверху оказался набор из разных скребков, заточенных под определенных зверей — таких штук Стайлз в жизни еще не видел.  
\- Д-давай... - сказал он, чувствуя себя, как женщина Палеолита, к которой решили подольститься всерьез.  
\- Было время, когда Маккензи со своей экспедицией пытался прорваться к Тихому Океану. Люди сплавлялись по реке на каяках много недель. А дальше Дех Чо свернула строго на север, и до Маккензи доперло, что она упрется в Северный Ледовитый. Знаешь, как ее окрестил первооткрыватель?  
\- Не-а, - помотал головой Стайлз.  
\- «Разочарование», - зубасто улыбнулся Крис. - Нашу великую реку назвали «Разочарование», потому что в начале пути рассчитывали совсем на другое. Ничего не напоминает?  
Стайлз взял его за руку, прижал собой к двери и сказал, уткнувшись носом в мех капюшона:  
\- Прямо как у нас с тобой, да?  
\- Зато теперь — очарование сплошное, - ласково пригладил ему брови большими пальцами Крис. - Ну что, возьмете меня к себе жить?  
Умница крутилась под ногами и цапала его за голени в охотничьих штанах цвета хаки.  
\- Нуу, я не знаю, - Стайлз сделал вид, что сильно задумался. - А ты в хозяйстве полезный?  
\- Очень, - засмеялся тот, тут же коварно целуя в шею.  
\- А ты не будешь будить меня рано-рано утром? - спросил самое важное Стайлз, который любил с утра поспать.  
\- Я ж в это время на охоте, - успокоил его Крис, - так что можешь дрыхнуть в свое удовольствие.  
\- Ну что, тогда придется брать, - развел руками Стайлз. Больше прикопаться было не к чему.  
\- Ну Слава Богу, - возвел глаза к небу Арджент. - Я уж боялся, придется обратно в Квебек пешком идти.  
\- Щас! - обнял его покрепче Стайлз, прижимаясь щекой к плечу, - разбежался. Забудь про квебеки свои.  
Крис улыбался, гладя по волосам на затылке, и даже не думал спорить.

***

Стайлз теперь жалел, что не очень-то готовился к его приезду. Что не освободил немного пространства еще для одного человека. Но если честно, к концу марта он уже почти перестал надеяться.  
За четыре месяца можно было легко забыть о случайном приключении в Инувике.  
Нерпичья печенка сердито шкворчала на сковородке, разбрызгивая жир. Вымоченная в молоке, для Стайлза она была самым что ни на есть праздничным блюдом. Сытая Умница бродила по избе, терлась о ноги то одного, то другого. Она уже натрескалась того же самого, только в сыром виде. Стайлз свято соблюдал правило: накорми собаку, потом ешь сам. Это было важно, потому что сейчас он собирался эту самую собаку запереть. Как-то не хотелось, чтобы в самый ответственный момент их с Арджентом прерывали.  
Пока за ужином следил Крис, сам он кипятил воду в огромном алюминиевом баке, уже прикатив из холодной клети деревянную кадку для мытья. Воду из бака Стайлз переливал огромным деревянным черпаком, держа его обеими руками. Может, в Квебеке у Криса и была ванна, о которой он только слышал, но тут, на Севере, мылись так. И, как бы он не соскучился, человеку было нужно прийти в себя с дороги. Поесть, смыть с себя грязь и пот, дух перевести. Вряд ли, водя туристов на охоту, он там особо прохлаждался.  
Печень жарилась быстро, так что они поделили ее и сели есть.  
\- Вкусная штука, - заключил Арджент, проглотив последний маленький кусочек. Подбородок у него лоснился, а глаза превратились в узкие довольные щелочки. Стайлз сидел, зажав его колено под столом между двумя своими.  
\- Я тебе там кой-чего в воду сыпанул, чтоб приятно пахло. Полотенце на крючке, мыльница к кадке приделана.  
Он очень хотел, но никак не мог заткнуться и помолчать, перестать суетиться так. Стайлз сам себе напоминал недавно родившую суку, которая все время беспокоится и облизывает своих щенков.  
\- Посидишь со мной? - попросил Крис, сбрасывая жирно блестящую бересту в мусорку.  
\- Можно, - улыбнулся Стайлз, - хоть посмотрю на тебя.  
При мысли о Крисе, голом, распаренном, исходящим вкусным запахом хвои у него кружилась голова. Стайлз не успел его тогда даже толком рассмотреть. Вообще ничего не успел.  
Они отодвинул стол в угол, освободив место для кадки, и Крис стал раздеваться.  
Дернув за полы, он расстегнул свою любимую темно-зеленую рубашку на кнопках и сдернул через голову пропотевшую майку. У Арджента было крепкое бронзовое тело охотника с маленькими бугорками сосков, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, мучительно долго вдыхая и выдыхая, силясь успокоиться.  
Тот отщелкнул тяжелую металлическую пряжку ремня, вынул его из шлевок и расстегнул штаны. Стайлз хватал воздух ртом, как снулая рыба. Светлая дорожка волос, уходящая под резинку трусов, почти плоский живот, четкие тяжи косых по бокам...  
\- Хочу тебя, пиздец, - сказал он вслух, прикусывая костяшку большого пальца.  
\- Скоро, - пообещал Крис, глядя на него без улыбки, с раздувающимися хищно ноздрями. Он стащил себя трусы, и Стайлз чуть слюной не подавился от зрелища толстого стоящего члена, качнувшегося и задевшего о живот. Он просто не мог закрыть рот — наверное потому, что очень хотел туда эту дубину.  
\- Господи ты Боже, я сейчас чокнусь, - проныл он, зажимая руку между ног и потирая собственный стояк через штанину, - да мойся ты скорей уже.  
Арджент усмехнулся, перекинул ногу через бортик кадки и, придерживаясь руками за края, залез в исходящую паром воду.  
\- Оо-ох, - простонал он, затылком откидываясь на разбухший от воды край, - хорошо-то как! Не, теперь я отсюда не вылезу. Лучше ты иди сюда, если так не терпится.  
Стайлз не спрашивал, что значит «иди сюда». И так было понятно — по тому, как несыто смотрел Крис, полизывая верхнюю губу. Опустив одну руку под воду, он, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза, медленно дрочил себе, даже не скрываясь. Как пьяный, Стайлз, шатаясь, дошел до этой кадки, и грохнулся рядом на колени. Крис жадно впился поцелуем в губы. Взял его за руку, и пальцы под водой нащупали и сжали то, что Стайлзу так хотелось потрогать. Он дурел от мысли, что скоро получит этот хуй в себя.  
\- Помоешь меня? - оторвавшись от его губ, спросил Арджент, и Стайлз нехотя разжал руку. Подцепив висящее на крючке мочало и взяв в руку скользкий обмылок, он пошкрябал одно о другое и начал тереть Крису шею и плечи.  
Было невозможно удержаться и не гладить его мыльными руками, ощупывая контуры кадыка и ключиц, твердые пики сосков. Мочалка покачивалась в бадье, и от нее шли мыльные разводы. Весь пол и футболка со штанами у Стайлза были мокрые, а зацелованные губы распухли. От волос у Криса теперь пахло сосновым шампунем.  
\- Встань, а? - невменяемо попросил он, потянув Арджента за руку из воды. - Внизу тоже надо помыть все.  
\- Ладно, - закусил губу тот, - только давай по-быстрому.  
Когда Стайлз под этим благовидным предлогом стал водить ему руками по мокрым волосатым бедрам и скользкими руками щупать за задницу, Арджент не выдержал.  
\- Так, ну всё, - выпрямился он во весь рост, взбаламучивая воду в кадке. - Иди в кровать, Стайлз.  
Глаза у него были бешеные — почти черные с выцветше-синей радужкой по краю. Содрав с себя мокрые шмотки и кинув прямо на пол, Стайлз вытянулся на шкурах без ничего, дрожа, как в ознобе. Колени сами расходились в стороны. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, пока он смотрел, как Арджент наскоро обтирается полотенцем, промакивая мокрые волосы. Медальон Стайлз сдернул через голову, просто боясь случайно удушить себя тонкой цепочкой.  
Когда Крис подошел к постели, он только смотрел умоляюще — сил на разговоры уже не было. Но Крис и так понял, чего ему хочется. Залез на кровать, уперся по обе стороны груди коленями и горьковатая влажная головка ткнулась Стайлзу в приоткрытый рот.  
Стайлз принял его, позволил засунуть в горло. И в этот момент он был ужасно рад, что Арджент у него не первый. Что он уже не зеленый пацан, который и сосать-то толком не умеет.  
Крису, конечно, нравилось смотреть на побелевшие уголки губ, которые растягивает его елда. Он трогал его горло, глядя во все глаза, как Стайлз заглатывает до корня. Но когда его бедра в очередной раз качнулись назад, Стайлз сжал скользкий от слюны член рукой, удерживая, и, наконец, дрожаще выдохнул. Стоял у него уже аж до боли.  
Крис слез с него и устроился на постели дальше, гладя Стайлзу голени, сжимая безволосые лодыжки. Арджент все видел — как у него дергался от этих ласковых поглаживаний свой, обрезанный, как жадно сжималась дырка, чтобы расслабиться ненадолго снова.  
\- Чем тебя смазать-то? - хрипло спросил Арджент, и у Стайлза стало тепло в груди — надо же, бережет. Другой бы кто так задвинул.  
\- Под кроватью рукой пошарь, - туго сглотнул он. Там у Стайлза стояла початая банка с медвежьим жиром, который на Севере использовался вообще для всего. Если разделывать тушу сразу, он не успевал пропитаться соками внутренностей. Такой жир почти не имел запаха. Главное, держать его было нужно было в основном за окном.  
Арджент склонился, заглядывая под кровать, и извлек оттуда уже наполовину пустую банку с плотно притертой крышкой.  
\- Грустил тут без меня? - ухмыльнулся он, поглядывая на Стайлза, и тот негодующе пихнул его ступней в твердый упругий живот.  
\- Ты бы еще подольше в Квебеке своем торчал! У нас, между прочим, один раз только было, и то как-то через задницу.  
\- Если бы, - пасмурно сказал Крис, и Стайлз засмеялся, когда он взял под колени и рывком подтащил к себе.  
\- Ну так кто-то умный очень, приревновать меня к МакКоллу, - пояснил он уже тише, замирая оттого, как скользкие от подтаивающего жира пальцы осторожно протискивались внутрь.  
\- Помолчи, - недовольно глянул Арджент, и он ехидно улыбнулся, тут же поморщившись и жалобно сведя брови домиком.  
А Крис никуда не торопился. Он медленно и со знанием дела трахал его сложенными пальцами, так что Стайлза всего выламывало от желания. Упираясь босыми пятками ему в плечи, он шумно дышал, хныкал и поскуливал. Но Арджент там, видимо, был полон решимости вставить ему сразу до горла. А потому трогал, растягивал и надавливал так, что Стайлз в кровь искусал себе губы, пытаясь не умолять.  
Натешившись вдоволь, Крис поднял глаза и тут же оскалился в улыбке, глядя как он сжимает шкуры побелевшими пальцами, елозя спиной по гладкому меху.  
\- Сволочь, - выдохнул Стайлз, - ну какая же ты сволочь, а.  
Все еще улыбаясь, Арджент крепко взял его за лодыжки и, неотрывно глядя в глаза, одним долгим, слитным движением загнал свой хер на всю длину.  
\- Да! Вот так... еще давай. Сильней, ну? Не бойся.  
С широко открытым ртом и зажмуренными глазами Стайлз скоро сам стал подмахивать бедрами, так чтобы он бился там внутри о самое сладкое. Когда он на минутку открыл глаза, у Криса было такое зверское выражение лица, что Стайлз просто охуел. Тоже скучал, собака. И хотел очень, видимо.  
\- Крис, - просипел Стайлз, глядя как змеится блестящая дорожка пота по его шее, - я почти уже.  
Руки на лодыжках на миг стиснулись сильнее, а потом Арджент отпустил одну его ногу и сжал скользкий от смазки член в кулаке.  
\- Да-да-да..., - жаркий и мокрый, как в бреду шептал Стайлз, потерянный от распирающего удовольствия. - Давай со мной.  
Он обкончал себе всю грудь, даже на губы брызги попали. Арджент тогда согнул его пополам, так что под коленями натянулись сухожилия. Прижал лодыжки к ушам и трахал, дыша сквозь зубы. Пока не спустил в самое нутро, горячо и много, так что из него тут же засочилось обратно. Стайлз осторожно лег набок, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы, задница, все. Не привык он еще к таким упражнениям.  
Арджент упал рядом, придавив руку - тяжелый, как спиленная сосна. Стайлз не мог даже пошевелиться, чтобы его спихнуть. Они так и лежали, тяжело дыша. Стайлз только сейчас услышал, как скребется в дверь и поскуливает забытая Умница — там, в клети, ей было одиноко.  
\- И откуда это у нас такая сноровка? - задался Стайлз вслух мучающим его вопросом, как только смог связно излагать. - Что - охотничья база, природа, все дела? Я бы понял.  
\- Не дури, - повернулся к нему вполоборота Арджент. - У меня в башке все эти месяцы был только ты. И вообще... я ж не спрашиваю, где ты так в рот научился брать.  
Стайлз ничего на это не ответил, лукаво поглядывая из-под ресниц — ага, значит все-таки оценил.  
\- Ненавижу МакКолла, - со вздохом сказал он чуть погодя, - сука, такого секса меня лишил. Я ж на тебя неделями слюной капал.  
\- А я знаю, - самодовольно осклабился Арджент, - мне приятно очень было. Веришь, всю голову сломал, думая, как к тебе лучше подкатить.  
\- Подкатил, бля, - завел глаза к потолку Стайлз, - нос-то как, не сломал я тебе?  
\- Да все нормально с носом было, - отмахнулся Крис. - Ты ж ударил вполсилы только. Пожалел меня, дурака.  
\- Ну и хорошо, - повернулся на бок Стайлз, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. - Мне твой нос нравится.  
Он провел кончиками пальцев по изящной переносице, и Арджент поймал его руку, целуя в ладонь. Стайлз откровенно млел — у него такое было в первый раз.  
\- Собаку ты выпустишь свою когда-нибудь? - вдруг сказал Крис, садясь на постели.  
Стайлз сел тоже и прислушался. Умница и в самом деле уже прыгала там, как тюлень весом в полтонны, ударяясь тушкой о дверь с глухим звуком.  
\- Ла-адно, - зевнул он, промаргиваясь, - счас, вот штаны одену только.  
Когда Стайл отпер засов, собака тут же кинулась на грудь и едва не сбила его с ног.  
\- Уж ты Господи, - схватил он ее за лоснящиеся бока, - что ж это за животное такое настырное?  
Хаски нагло съездила его лапой по морде, глядя исподлобья с немым укором.  
\- Но-но, - прикрикнул Стайлз, перехватывая когтистую лапу, - не обижаться мне тут. Я вас обоих люблю.  
Сообразив, что ляпнул, он обернулся. Крис сидел на кровати, и смотрел на него с такой нежностью во взгляде, что у Стайлза перехватило дыхание. **«Я знаю»** , будто бы говорил этот взгляд. **«Я тоже.»**

***

К маю Скотт женился, и вместе с новоиспеченной родней откочевал далеко в тундру, на летний выпас. У тестя было пять тысяч голов, и всем им надо было что-то жрать. Снег еще не сошел, но там, ближе к Туку, он был рыхлый и лежал тонким слоем, так что олени могли легко добывать себе корм.  
Перед летом МакКолл заехал в гости в очередной раз. Загорелый, в расшитой бисером кухлянке с воротом, стянутым веревкой из сухожилий, он был живописен.  
\- Да тебя не узнать, чувак, - хлопнул его по плечу Стайлз, лыбясь во весь рот. - Как жизнь в стойбище?  
\- Как тебе сказать, - широко улыбнулся Скотт, - все хорошо, вот только поссать проблема.  
\- В смысле? - не понял он, - там же еще безлюдней, чем у нас!  
\- Так не в людях проблема-то, - поморщился тот, - а в оленях.  
Потом он в жутко уморительных подробностях поведал, что, оказывается, эти животины очень охочи до человеческой мочи. Вот сами не свои просто.  
\- А я думал, они ягель только едят! - негодовал Скотт. - Я еще стряхнуть не успел, а на меня уже двое несутся на всех парах, наклонив рога. Чуть не снесли к ебеням. Я сначала не понял, а потом оглянулся - они столпились и снег этот желтый жрут.  
\- Фэ-э, - скривился Стайл, - ну и как вы там из положения выходите?  
\- Помогает перед этим самым на них прикрикнуть как следует. Счас покажу, - сказал Скотт, и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  
\- НАХУЙ ПОШЛИ ОТСЮДА! - заорал он что есть мочи, и Стайлз от неожиданности чуть сам лужу не наделал. Умница поскуливала, прижав уши и забившись в угол, подальше от этого страшного чудовища.  
\- Г-господи, - схватился за грудь Стайлз, пытаясь отдышаться, - нельзя ж так пугать, а. Усраться можно.  
\- Вот, - гордо приосанился Скотт. - Зато теперь я хорошо приспособленный к местной жизни. Не то, что раньше. А где, кстати, твоя половина?  
\- Да шатается где-то, - почесал шею Стайлз.  
Стоило ему мельком упомянуть за завтраком, что сегодня приедет МакКолл — и Криса как ветром сдуло. Стайлз был уверен, что к вечеру тот непременно изобретет какую-нибудь очень весомую причину, по которой они со Скоттом так неудачно разминулись. Так было каждый раз, когда тот приезжал. Но если по правде — кому-то просто все еще было стыдно. А может, Арджент даже ревновал до сих пор, думал Стайлз с каким-то гадким удовлетворением. Но он так намучился в свое время из-за всей этой истории, что сейчас даже маленькая месть грела сердце.  
\- Понятно, - пожал плечами Скотт, но по хитрому прищуру Стайлз видел, что тот вполне догадывается о причинах таких внезапных отлучек. - Ну ничего, может в следующий раз застану.  
\- Угу, - не особо убедительно поддакнул Стайлз.  
Вернувшийся к ночи Крис был подчеркнуто мил, любезен, и приволок из соседнего поселка три коробки патронов, за которыми якобы и ездил в такое длительное путешествие. Стайлз глодал жареные свиные ребрышки и обменивался немыми сигналами с собакой, проницательный взгляд которой так и говорил: **«Ой, брешет он, хозяин. Как пить дать брешет».**  
Судя по виноватой роже, Арджент и сам понимал, что его ложь шита белыми нитками.

***

Семейство Хейлов, как всегда, нагрянуло неожиданно. Питер вылез из саней, осторожно придерживая шерстяную перевязь с мирно сопящим и чмокающим ребенком. Стайлз полюбовался немного, и сунулся было потрогать сжатый пухлый кулачок. Младенец тут же схватил его и зажал мертвой хваткой.  
Лидия, конечно, бессовестно над ним ржала, аж подпрыгивая от восторга, так что меховые помпоны били по плечам.  
\- Сунь волку палец... - назидательно сказал Питер, поигрывая бровями.  
\- Ну? - уперла руки в бока Лидия. - Ты нам покажешь уже своего Криса, про которого все уши прожужжал?  
\- Какие вопросы, - вдавил подбородок в шею Стайлз, и распахнул дверь.  
Оттуда тут же раздалось ворчливое: «Закрой, весь дом выстудишь». Стайлз хихикнул. Арджент с утра разбирал и чистил свое оружие, разложив на мягкой тряпице. За этим занятием он ничего не видел и не слышал, как тетерев на току.  
\- Бросай свои пыжи и давай знакомиться, - крикнул Стайлз, впуская Питера и Лидию в дом.  
Крис обернулся, немного растерянно разглядывая вошедших — до этих пор он о них только всякие байки от Стайлза слышал.  
\- Лидия, - первой представилась подруга, протянув руку.  
\- Крис, - Арджент галантно приложился к костяшкам губами.  
\- Питер, - сказал Хейл, легонько укачивая хнычущего младенца. - А это наша Бланш.  
\- Милая какая, - разбежались у Криса лучики морщинок от улыбающихся глаз, - У меня тоже есть дочка.  
\- Да мы уже все о тебе знаем, - посмотрела искоса Лидия, расстегивая крючки на лисьей шубке.  
Арджент замер и метнул панический взгляд в сторону Стайлза.  
\- Ну, не совсем все, - поспешил успокоить он, приобняв Криса плечи. - Наши внутренние дела никого не касаются.  
Тот ощутимо расслабился, благодарно покосившись на Стайлза и сжав его руку.  
\- Так-так, - сощурилась Лидия, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. - Питер, дай-ка мне Бланш, нам со Стайлзом парой слов перекинуться надо.  
\- Думаю, нам тоже найдется, что обсудить? - миролюбиво предположил Питер, передавая с рук на руки плотно укутанный сверток.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Крис. - Можем пойти наверх, на чердак. Там тесновато, но посидеть место найдется.  
Они поднялись по скрипучей лестнице наверх, и Стайлз вздохнул, понимая, что вот теперь-то он не отвертится.  
\- Выкладывай, - без обиняков заявила подруга, усевшись напротив. Бланш уже не спала и таращилась на него васильково-синими глазами в обрамлении рыжих ресниц.  
\- Охх, - скривился Стайлз, - только обещай, что не будешь реагировать слишком бурно.  
\- Не дай Бог он тебе что-то сде-..., - запальчиво начала Лидия, но Стайлз оборвал ее.  
\- Да ничего он мне такого не сде. Ну, может, за исключением пары моментов.  
\- Тогда ладно, - царственно кивнула та. - Но ты мне зубы-то не заговаривай — рассказывай живо все.  
Стайлз завел глаза к потолку, надеясь, что вопли будет слабо слышно на чердаке. Сам-то он уже давно не держал на Криса зла, видя, как ему неприятно вспоминать их самое первое «свидание». Но вот Лидия могла и не понять.

***

К счастью, обошлось почти без криков. Все свелось к тому, что они просто поплакались друг другу в жилетку о своих жизненных трудностях. Стайлз рассказал, что Крис так до сих пор и не успокоился насчет волков, а в округе уже очень скоро появятся первые волчьи выводки. Ему не нравилась мысль об убийстве маленьких. Подруга в ответ пожаловалась, что мало видит Питера, потому что он — владелец нескольких никелевых месторождений, и часто бывает в разъездах.  
Потом они просто болтали и пили отвар из брусники, заедая приторными сотами. Умница вставала на задние лапы, крутила хвостом и все норовила лизнуть младенца в розовую щечку.  
\- Надо вам второго щенка подарить, - задумчиво сказала Лидия, - будет пара ездовых, можно уже в упряжку.  
\- Надо вам второго..., - начал Стайлз, смеясь, но она сердито пнула его мягким носком унт по голени.  
\- Нет, ну а что? - развел руками Стайлз, - заводить, так вместе.  
\- Я еще подумаю, - пообещала Лидия, переплетая растрепавшуюся косу заново.  
Вечером, когда Хейлы уже залезли в сани, они с Крисом провожали их вместе, стоя на крыльце плечом к плечу.  
\- Приезжайте к нам летом, - предложил Питер, когда мотор с урчанием завелся.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - ответил Крис, который за этот день уже успел к нему проникнуться. - Будем при случае.  
Лидия помахала рукой на прощание, и сани резво понесло прочь. Питер говорил, что езды от Форт Провиденс до них - часов семь.  
\- Жалко, что они живут так далеко, - сказал вслух Стайлз, прижавшись щекой к колючей крисовой щеке. - Так виделись бы чаще.  
Тот бросил взгляд на медальон, болтающийся у Стайлза на шее, и вздохнул. Наверное, подумал о дочке, оставшейся в далеком Квебеке. Он никогда не говорил о жене, Вик, но Стайлз знал, что Крис порой думает и о ней тоже.  
Обхватив его руками за шею, Стайлз встретил грустный, понимающий взгляд, и поцеловал Арджента в губы.  
\- Ну и ладно, правда же, Крис? Зато у нас есть мы.  
\- Верно, - погладил его по спине тот. - Это самое главное.


End file.
